Mon ange
by rosie-Lagaffe
Summary: Après que Fye est perdu son œil se n'est ni kamui, subaru ou même yuuko qui le soigne mais quelqu'un d'autre... ps: vu que nous avons deux shaolan considérer celui qui a l'oeil de fye comme s'appellant Lionel et celui qui apparaît maintenant comme shaolan
1. Chapter 1

Pov Sakura

Du sang, il y a du sang partout que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Fye était-il blessé ? Est-ce ma faute? Non cela ne l'était pas, alors qui lui a fait cela ? Kurogane, Shaolan, non ce sont mes amis les siens, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle de rien ? Tiens, j'entends la voix de Kurogane, pourquoi parle-t-il de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? Ha oui je me souviens, j'ai perdu connaissance après avoir vu, OH MON DIEU!, Lionel manger l'oeil de Fye après lui avoir arraché je me remémore encore son cri à ce moment-là ,si plein de douleur. Je dois l'aider, je ne sais pas encore comment mais, il le faut ! Il me sauve toujours c'est à mon tour maintenant.

J'appelais Kurogane qui se rendit enfin compte de ma présence. Il me prit dans ses bras et rapprocha ses oreilles de ma bouche.

Sakura: Porte-moi près de Fye !

Kurogane ne posa pas de questions comme à son habitude et me conduisit aurpès de Fye, il était allongé encore plus pâle que dans mon souvenir, mais pourtant à le regarder, je jurerais qu'il dort paisiblement comme s'il savait et qu'il acceptait de mourir, mais c'était mal me connaître! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas! C'était mon ami et par ma faute il avait perdu la moitié de sa magie et son il.

Sakura: Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ?

Kurogane: Depuis quatre jours !

Sakura: Comment va Shaolan ?!

Shaolan: Je vais bien Hime.

Sakura: Très bien sortez et laissez-moi seule avec Fye...

Kurogane: Mais Hime vous ne pourrez rien pour lui...

Sakura: J'ai dit dehors Kurogane... Et en baissant le ton : s'il te plaît !

Shaolan : Kurogane a raison, il vaudrait mieux faire appel à Yuuko mais nous ne voyons pas quoi lui donner en échange de la guérison de Fye !

Sakura: Nous le ferons si je ne réussis pas à le sauver avec d'autres moyens !

Shaolan et Kurogane: Très bien Hime !!

Une fois ces deux-là sortis, j'ai vérifié le pouls de Fye qui était très faible, je devais faire vite en espérant que cela fonctionne, je montais au-dessus de lui les jambes de chaque côté de son corps et faisait appel à mes plumes, j'en ai prise une, tout en sachant que cela était un de mes souvenirs et je l'ai mise en Fye. J'avais déjà remarqué mis à part mes fatigues, que récupérer l'une de mes plumes me guérissait et je le ressentais à mon réveil, en espérant qu'elle aura le même effet sur Fye.

Je changeais son bandage et lui en mis un nouveau avant de m'écrouler sur lui de tout mon poids dû à la fatigue et de perdre conscience.

Pov Normal

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Fye et Sakura dormaient, Kurogane et Shaolan ne savait pas ce que la princesse avait fait mais, cela navait pas dimportance. Ca fonctionnait, car Fye guérissait à vue d'il, son il d'ailleurs avait presque totalement cicatrisé, la seule chose qui les inquiétait était le fait que la princesse ne se levait toujours pas, elle n'en plus.

Ils attendraient encore un peu et s'ils ne se réveillaient pas, ils étaient prêts à faire appel à Yuuko. Ils espéraient ne pas en arriver là étant donné que le prix à payer pour deux vies devaient être très chers en usant des services de la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Pov Sakura

Je me réveille mes muscles engourdis, je me lève, je suis dans une chambre, depuis quand au faite avant nous quitter le monde de Kamui et Subaru? Je ne me souviens plus. Est-ce que c'était pendant mon malaise? Sans doute. Je sens Mokona se réveiller et m'arrête pour attendre qu'il se réveille calmement, dès qu'il voit mon visage il me saute dessus et me dit que je leur ai manqué.

Sakura: Mokona, s'il te plaît tu peux me dire où nous sommes ?

Mokona: Dans un autre Japon, il ny avait plus de plume dans l'autre !!

Sakura: Merci, est-ce que je peux te poser une autre question !?

Mokona: Oui bien sûr !

Sakura: Comment va Fye ?

Mokona: Il va bien, enfin, nous le pensons. Les garçons ont préféré allez chercher ta plume seuls pour le laisser se remettre !!

Sakura: Et il est réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Mokona: Depuis deux jours !!

Dieu merci Fye allait bien ma solution avait fonctionner, j'étais soulagée.

Pov Fye

Me faire sauver par la princesse après m'être fait avoir par ce gamin, je ne pouvais pas être plus pathétique qu'à l'instant et en plus, à cause de moi, sans doute, elle avait mis sa vie en danger, vu qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Son sourire me manque et je pense qu'il manque à chacun d'entre nous, même à ce stupide Kurogane je ne dirai rien pour Shaolan je ne le connais pas assez bien.

J'entends des pas venir vers ma chambre, je m'installe confortablement et fait apparaître mon plus beau sourire, je reconnaîtrais ses pas entre mille, ceux de notre Hime, la porte s'ouvre et je sens un poids sur moi vu l'accueil qu'elle me réserve elle a du vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi.

Fye: Merci et pardon !

Sakura: Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

Fye: De vous avoir inquiété. Je ne pensais pas être si important pour vous, je pensais que la seule personne qui vous importait était Lionel ...

Je reçu une gifle magistral la princesse venait de me frapper et sur son visage habituellement si calme apparaissait de la colère. Est-ce à cause de moi que son si beau visage se retrouve ainsi déformé? cela ne peut être vrai elle ne peut m'aimer comme je l'aime, mais pourtant cette réaction c'est sur c'est de ...

Sakura: Je t'interdis de dire que tu n'es pas important! Tu es mon ami, tu es toi et Lionel est Lionel je vous aime tous les deux, lui peut-être plus mais, tu es aussi important que lui! J'aurai agi de la même manière pour Kurogane ou Shaolan et même Mokona, que je ne t'entende plus dire ce genre de choses !

Elle part les larmes aux yeux. J'avais réussi à faire pleurer ma princesse et pour couronner le tout, mis à part la gifle sur ma joue dont je ressens encore la chaleur, je viens de perdre mon coeur. Quel idiot de m'imaginer qu'elle pourrait m'aimer moi qui ne suis rien, m'aimer...

J'ai cru en ma chance je me suis fourvoyé, me voilà seul les épaules rythmées de soubresauts. Est-ce bien moi l'homme qui pleure et rit à la fois avec des larmes et un rire aussi amer? Même en enfer je ne pourrai plus me regarder en face. Comment ai-je pu penser une seule seconde à elle de cette façon? J'étais tous simplement pitoyable.

Pov normal

Que de haine envers soit-même, Fye était perdu dans un combat dont seul lui avait la force de s'en sortir. Kurogane et Shaolan ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il sortait tous les soirs et revenait tard, allait se coucher et criait sur quiconque lui demandait s'il allait bien. Sakura avait peur pour son ami mais, ni elle, ni les autres, n'arrivait à trouver quelle était la douleur qui habitait Fye. Il ne souriait plus c'était la chose qui manquait le plus à Sakura et aux autres le rire cristallin de Fye et ses taquineries habituelles.

Une journée ou Fye, comme d'habitude, sortait pendant que Kurogane et Shaolan allaient à la recherche des plumes de Sakura, cette dernière le suivit pour voir où il se rendait chaque jour. Elle le retrouva dans un club d'hôtes , elle fut si choquée par ce qu'elle voyait et ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi elle ressentait autant de haine envers les femmes qui étaient près de son Fye. Son bel ange était en train d'embrasser cette femme vulgaire de façon si fougueuse, Sakura ne connaissait pas grand-chose des hommes ni de l'amour mais, elle ne put donc pas expliquer les sentiments qui l'habitaient, prise de peur elle rentra à leur appartement.

Pov Fye

Toutes ces femmes m'ennuient, elles ne valent pas ma princesse mais, c'était la seule solution pour ne pas céder à la tentation et faire quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner elle était une fleur que je ne pouvais cueillir même si je le voulais. Mais pourquoi me vient-il cette douleur, est-ce que c'est un mauvais pressentiment? Je ne vois pas pourquoi? Je dois être fatigué il est l'heure pour moi de rentrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Sakura

Je suis perdue, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar! Pourquoi est-ce que cela fait si mal de voir Fye avec d'autres femmes? C'est son droit, c'est, peut-être, qu'à force d'être la seule fille j'ai fini par penser qu'il n'était qu'à moi autant Kurogane, Fye, Lionel et même Shaolan.

Mais je me suis trompée, ce sont des hommes et c'est tout à fait normal qu'il ait ce genre de relation avec ... Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je continue d'essayer de chercher une explication? Vite, j'entends la porte qui claque!Qui ça peut être? Shaolan et Kurogane ne rentre jamais si tôt. Oh mon dieu! C'est Fye! Est-ce qu'il sait que je l'ai suivi? Je vais essayer d'aller discrètement dans ma chambre.

Fye: Hime est-ce vous ?

Sakura: Oui, c'est moi, tu rentres tôt !

Fye: Je suis fatigué je vais me coucher, ne faites rien pour moi à dîner !

Sakura: Très bien !

Ouf, j'ai eu de la chance, il ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma petite escapade, j'ai eu chaud! Il est de mauvais poils depuis un moment. Il ne mange rien, encore une fois, je me demande s'il va bien?

Pov fye

Il a fallu que je la croise en rentrant, moi qui m'applique si bien à l'éviter c'est loupé, elle avait l'air perturbée je me demande si elle va bien? De toute façon, je ne sortirais pas de cette chambre pour aller vérifier c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de lui parler sans avoir envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, toucher sa peau, sentir son odeur... Je me rends compte à quel point je dois être pathétique, je serais très heureux rien quand l'effleurant, je suis sans doute fou, oui, mais, fou d'elle.

Où sont d'ailleurs Kurogane et Shaolan? Ah, oui, encore en train de chercher ces stupides plumes. Je n'ai plus envie de chercher ses plumes tout en sachant que le retour de ses souvenirs vont sans doute lui faire oublier qui je suis ou pire la changer en une personne qui me détesterait...

Je vais peindre, cela me changera les idées, enfin me changer les idées, euphémisme, ma main fini toujours par dessiner celle qui hante mes rêves...

Pov Normal

La relation de Fye avec d'autres femmes perturbe énormément Sakura au point qu'elle a fini par se confier à Mokona, se voyant mal en parler avec Kurogane ou même Shaolan qui ressemblait tellement à son Lionel, Mokona lui confia qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, car chez ceux de son espèce ce genre de choses ne se produisait jamais. Encore moins avancée qu'avant, sakura décida de contourner le problème et d'éviter Fye et, bien sûr, vu que Fye aussi essayait de l'éviter, ils finissaient toujours par se rencontrer tous les deux dans la même pièce, politesse oblige, ils finissaient par parler de tout et de rien. Certes, mais sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ce besoin d'être en contact avec le corps de Fye elle n'avait encore jamais autant ressenti le besoin d'être près d'une personne même avec Lionel.

Sakura était terrifiée par sans propre comportement, elle trouvait que sa relation avec Fye était mauvaise, comme si elle ne devait pas exister. Fye quant à lui attendait avec supplice un signe, n'importe lequel, mais un signe, qui lui dirait qu'il peu tenter sa chance même si, il le savait, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. L'histoire a été écrite pour que sa reine finisse avec ce gamin, qui était-il pour essayer d'aller contre le destin personne? Fye ne vivait que sur ce genre de pensées.

Shaolan et Kurogane ne pouvait que remarquer le changement de comportement de la princesse mais ils mirent cela sur le compte de la perte de Lionel même s'ils ne comprenaient pas la soudaine proximité et ambiguïté dans la relation entre Fye et Sakura.

Pov Sakura

Rien ne va plus, je ne peux pas rester près d'eux plus longtemps il faut que je m'en aille, bien sûr, je reviendrai après m'être calmée. Où aller ? Je n'en sais rien! Mais loin de lui ce serait déjà un début et un repos pour mon coeur, à force d'avoir le coeur comme un tambour je vais finir par devenir sourde! Dès qu'il est proche de moi, je perds toutes notions du temps et de l'espace, pourquoi tant de questions sans réponses? Je vais partir pendant que tout le monde dort, sinon il essayera de me convaincre de rester et je devrais leur dire pourquoi est-ce que je tiens tant à m'en aller loin d'eux.

Pov Normal

Le lendemain matin, ne voyant pas la princesse, Kurogane envoya Mokona la chercher, mais après quelques minutes Mokona revint paniqué en hurlant que sakura avait disparu. Kurogane et Shaolan lui conseillèrent de se calmer tous en lui disant que leur Hime était peut-être tous simplement partie faire un tour. Mais Fye fit tomber leurs tentatives à l'eau en leur disant qu'il y avait une lettre de la part de sakura sur le comptoir de la cuisine, comme un seul homme, ils se sont précipités et Kurogane fut le premier à l'avoir en main. Il la lu et se figea, sakura disait qu'elle partait, car elle avait besoin de réfléchir mais, Kurogane n'était pas stupide il avait bien remarqué son manège il savait qu'elle était partie à cause du comportement de Fye. Fou de rage, il frappa, d'un direct du droit, Fye à la mâchoire ce qui fit faire à celui-ci un grand vol plané dans le mur. Fye après le choc vociféra.

Fye: Je ne sais pas si c'est Sakura qui t'a demandé de me frapper dans la lettre, mais tu vas me le payer...

Kurogane: Teme, de quel droit parles-tu?! Elle est partie par ta faute...

Fye: Ma faute? Et puis quoi encore...

Shaolan Cela suffit tous les deux! Kurogane peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Kurogane: Tout simplement parce que cet idiot ne sait pas cacher ses sentiments il a perturbé ceux de la princesse...

Fye: Comment sa perturbé...

Kurogane Elle ne savait plus où elle en était comment penses-tu qu'une jeune fille réagirait face à tes avances plus que subjectives?! Surtout quand elle n'y connaît rien ?

Fye: Et c'est Monsieur "je suis fou de ma Tomoyo" qui me dit cela...

Kurogane: Retire ce que tu viens de dire ...

Fye: Sinon quoi...

Shaolan: Ca suffit! Sinon c'est moi qui vous règle votre compte à tous les deux! Est-ce clair? on a plus urgent, où est sakura!

Après leur querelle ils se mirent à la recherche de la princesse pour la ramener à la maison, Fye ne participa pas, se sentant coupable dû aux reproches de Kurogane. Aurait-il, sans le vouloir, essayé de forcer sa princesse à l'aimer comme il le redoutait?

Pov Sakura

Je ne peux pas rester dans cette dimension, ils risquent de me retrouver, et vu que je suis seule et que je sais comment utiliser mes plumes, je vais les laisser m'emmener où elles veulent peu importe la destination, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop hostile à l'homme.

Ps : merci a R1nn0yu3 pour être devenue ma Beta je tadore ma puce jattent tes fics avec impatience (_)


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Sakura

Cette nouvelle dimension est paisible je vais en profiter pour chercher de moi-même et voir s'il y a l'une de mes plumes. Sans doute oui, mes plumes sont comme attirées les unes aux autres, donc j'espère seulement que je reconnaîtrai les signes, je me demande comment vont les garçons je me sens coupable d'être partie comme cela. Tiens un vendeur ambulant, je vais l'interpeller

Sakura: Monsieur, s'il vous plaît puis-je vous parler ?

?????: Bien sûr ma petite dame, que me veux-tu ?

Sakura: Y a-t-il eu des changements soudains dans ce pays comme l'apparition de choses mystérieuses ou autres?

?????: Pas que je sache mademoiselle, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus aller voir le chef du pays il se trouve à un jour de marche d'ici...

Sakura: Pardon de vous interrompre mais, vous êtes en train de me dire que cette magnifique ville n'est pas votre capitale ?

????: Ahahah, cela surprend beaucoup de voyageurs, vous n'êtes pas la première, je disais le moyen le plus rapide pour y aller il faut faire appel à un passeur, celui-ci vit à la sortie de la ville il vous y conduira en échange de quelque chose qui a de la valeur.

Sakura; Bien, merci pour tout monsieur, bonne journée.

?????: Bonne journée à vous !

Ce vendeur était vraiment très chanceux, bon je pense avoir assez pour payer ce fameux passeur, je n'aurai qu'à me séparer de l'une de mes broches à cheveux. Après une heure de marche j'y suis, il y a un homme d'un certain âge assis sur ce que j'appellerais un chameau, j'oubliais que dans le désert il y avait ce genre de bêtes, d'ailleurs, d'après mes souvenirs, il devait y en avoir dans mon pays, je vais l'interpeller pour voir si c'est bien lui:

Sakura: Bonjour êtes-vous un passeur?

????; Le seul et l'unique jeune fille je me nomme Lutin !

Sakura: Bien Lutin, je suis la princesse Sakura et j'aimerais que vous me conduisiez à la capitale près du chef !

Lutin: Je le veux bien mais est-ce que vous pourrez me payer ?

Sakura: cette broche vous ira-t-elle !

Lutin: Oui, bien, Farfadet, en avant! Votre main princesse.

Cet homme est des plus avares et comiques que j'ai rencontré et ce prénom ridicule qu'il a donné à ce pauvre chameau, j'espère que le voyage sera rapide je dois me trouver un endroit où dormir avant la nuit.

Pov Normal

Sakura arriva au bout de cinq heures à la capitale, elle prit une chambre pour se reposer sans même prendre la peine de manger tellement elle était exténuée. Le lendemain matin à la première heure après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner elle alla au palais rencontrer le chef, mais l'accueil ne fut pas des plus poli car notre pauvre princesse avait fini dans un cachot à peine avait-elle prononcé son prénom. Perdue et ne comprenant pas elle attendit que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de là, mais en vain.

Cinq jours plus tard la garde vint la chercher et la conduisit devant le roi. C'était un homme froid qui avait le regard plein de haine, Sakura se demandait comment ce pays pouvait être si paisible sous le règne de cet homme qui avait tout l'air d'un tyran.

Pov Sakura

J'ai peur mais, je reste fière, je ne baisserai pas ma garde face à ce genre de monstre. Il me regarde et il sourit. A quoi pense-t-il? Tiens il se lève de son trône et se dirige vers moi d'un pas long et nonchalant comme s'il avait tout son temps, eh bien moi pas! Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de me sauver, dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut m'arriver avec cet homme.

Roi: Jeune femme vous allez être condamnée à la peine de mort, avez-vous une dernière volonté?

Son sourire s'est élargi, le monstre! Que me veut-il a la fin? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter la mort? J'ai peur et je suis seule. Je vais sans aucun doute mourir là. J'aurais voulu revoir mes amis une dernière fois, je vais tout de même répondre à ce monstre.

Sakura: Je veux savoir pourquoi?

Roi: Tout simplement que j'en ai reçu l'ordre voilà tout !

Sakura: Qui est la personne qui ose donner de tels ordres sans avoir la décence de se présenter face à la personne qu'il condamne?

Roi: Une personne que vous n'avez pas besoin de rencontrer !

Sakura: Je l'exige?

Roi: Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit.

Son rire résonne encore dans mes oreilles je vais mourir dans une heure à peine sur la place publique! Pourquoi tant de mal? Je suis innocente pour le peu que je sache! Je ne peux qu'attendre mon heure! Mourir si jeune quelle tristesse.

Pov Normal

Sakura était sur l'échafaud, la corde autour du cou, elle se disait que tout était fini mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait même pas peur, elle ne faisait qu'attendre. Néanmoins, attendre quoi exactement? Quand elle aperçu son bourreau la peur l'envahi. Elle voulait hurler et ne savait pas quoi dire. Quand soudain elle hurla le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit pour demander de l'aide, FYE!. Son cri était plein de désespoir, elle hurla son prénom des centaines de fois avant qu'il n'y ait une grande explosion, était-ce Fye? Sans doute, pensa sakura. Il l'avait entendue, ils étaient tous venus la sauver comme d'habitude elle en était si certaine qu'elle perdit conscience, elle avait sans doute subit trop d'émotions pour la journée.

Pov Sakura

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux je me sens si bien dans ses bras cela ne peut être que soit Fye, soit Shaolan. Les bras qui me portent ne son pas ceux de Kurogane j'en suis sure. Peu importe, tant qu'ils ne me lâchent pas, mais tout de même je vais ouvrir les yeux pour les remercier, je n'aurai qu'a me rendormir après.

Tient ce n'est pas Fye c'est Shao, je ressens une pointe de déception, je me demande pourquoi. Est-ce bien moi qui criait à gorge déployée le prénom de Fye aussi désespérément? Je me demande ce qui m'arrive.

Sakura: Shao, merci à toi et aux autres d'êtres venus me sauver !

??????: Ce n'est pas Shaolan, Hime, c'est moi, Lionel !

Sakura: Lionel ce n'est pas possible mais, que fais-tu ici, comment m'as-tu trouvée...?

Je n'ai pas pu continuer mon interrogatoire que je sentais les lèvres de Lionel sur les miennes, j'ai perdu pied et me suis abandonnée à lui. Oui je l'aime, je n'aurais pas du douter sinon comment expliquer un tel sentiment de bien-être seulement par ce simple contact? J'avais retrouvé Lionel et me sentais apaisée, bien plus que depuis quelques semaines, nous allons pouvoir rentrer et je m'excuserai auprès des autres.

Pov Normal

Mais à peine Sakura et Lionel ensemble dans leur étreinte que Sakura eu une crise son regard devint vitreux et ses yeux virèrent au blanc, comme si elle n'avait plus de pupille. Lionel prit peur pour sa Hime quand il vit son corps se mettre à convulser violement! Il se demanda si c'était de sa faute, est-ce que cela arrivera à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochera de Sakura? Il ne savait pas, il se posait mille questions et ne se rendit pas compte que Sakura avait arrêté de bouger, cette dernière ouvrait les yeux faiblement et s'éloigna de Lionel.

Pov Sakura

Oh mon dieu ! A quel moment cela a commencé? Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à l'aimer ? Et quelle est cette vision? Est-il en danger? Non, ce n'est pas possible! Comment ai-je pu ne pas me rendre compte plus tôt de ce que j'avais sous les yeux... Je me sens mal je dois partir! Les rejoindre non LE rejoindre! Mon bel ange au coeur meurtri et je lui dirai ce que je ressens que je l'aime mais, avant, il faut que je parle à Lionel.

Sakura: Lionel je dois m'en aller, je ne peux pas rester près de toi parce que j'aime quelque un d'autre...

Lionel : Ce sont les quinze plumes que j'ai pu récolter pour toi...

Sakura: il ne fallait pas, tu pouvais...

Lionel: Attendre et souffrir encore de savoir que j'avais donné à Yuuko ce que j'avais de plus cher ton amour pour moi! Mais, je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec lui.

J'ai demandé à Lionel de venir avec moi, sa place était près de nous, il était un de mes précieux amis que j'aimais mais, il fallait que je parte le rejoindre car cette vision m'a effrayée. Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de mal! J'arrive mon amour! Attends-moi!


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Fye

Cela fait déjà plus d'un mois que ma hime nous a quitté, je ne connais toujours pas d'ailleurs la raison de sa fuite si je me fie au dire de Kurogane se serait à cause de moi, mais quai-je fais de si terrible qui la pousse à me fuir ainsi?

Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de mourir, j'aimerais lui courir après, lui dire de revenir que ce n'était pas à elle de nous quitter mais a moi de partir.

L'amour est étrange. Moi qui n'était rien, je me sentirais l'homme le plus heureux et le plus riche du monde avec un simple sourire de sa part.

Je refais le même rêve depuis son départ dans lequel à chacun de ses sourires, ma belle reine m'accordait le droit de l'embrasser.

Je ne sors plus pour aller voir ces femmes d'un soir, je sors sans but, car si je me mets à penser mon esprit se retrouve plein d'images que je ne devrais pas voir.

Je n'en peux plus et je connais l'endroit idéal où je devrais partir pour ne plus souffrir ainsi, un monde où je pourrais m'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves qui sera à mon plus grand regret privé de sakura.

Je vais retourner à la source , rentrer à la maison comme dirait sakura. Excepté que mon chez moi sera aussi ma prison, Ashura doit toujours dormir, je serai donc épargné pour l'instant mais à son réveil, je ne serai plus en sécurité.

Mais la fin de cette vie je la mériterai.

Au moins j'irai rejoindre mon cher frère dans l'au-delà si les anges me laisse entrer, j'en doute, j'ai perdu mes ailes en faisant du mal à ma fleur si délicate, l'enfer serait un endroit tout aussi bien approprié pour un insecte tel que moi.

Lappartement est silencieux ce soir je vais partir sans prévenir exactement comme à mon arrivée.

Je vais sortir de leur vie à jamais, mais dun geste mécanique je ne peux mempêcher de leur laisser un mot, je pars ne me cherchez pas, vivez heureux, trouvez notre hime continuez la quête et rentrez tous dans vos mondes respectifs sains et saufs, adieu votre ami Fye.

Pov normal

Cela fait six jours que Fye a disparu, Kurogane, Shaolan et Mokona avait tous d'abord paniqué face à sa disparition mais avaient trouvé le mot.

La déception se lisait sur leur visage, la tristesse, aussi après leur princesse voilà qu'ils perdaient Fye, un combat se livrait dans la tête de nos voyageurs continuer où attendre de voir si Fye aurait par bonheur décidé de revenir près deux.

Le plus touché par la disparition de Fye était notre grand samouraï , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur rival et meilleur ami avait pu l'abandonner dans un combat aussi rude lui qui n'était pas doué avec les enfants même en retrouvant sakura il lui serait difficile de gérer la princesse , Mokona et Shaolan seul.

Pov Sakura

Le voyage a été un peu rude avec Lionel mais nous voilà revenus j'entend la télévision dans le salon, il doit y avoir l'un des garçons à la maison, que cela fait du bien de pouvoir dire la maison .

J'entre dans la pièce et me fige, le spectacle en face de moi est horrible Shaolan a le regard perdu Mokona pleure, et le pire est Kurogane; son visage exprime une haine sans bornes mais, où est Fye?

Peut-être encore en train de broyer du noir dans sa chambre je suis impatiente de le prendre dans mes bras, mon bel ange blond.

Je fais un pas de plus, suivie de Lionel qui reste toujours silencieux et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendent compte de ma présence , Mokona saute dans mes bras en pleurant et en disant cela fait au moins une bonne nouvelle nous n'avons plus qu'attendre le retour de Fye .

Comment ça Fye a disparu?!Ne me dite pas que Non pas cela .. Mon rêve ne peut pas se réaliser!

Je ne veux pas perdre Fye!

J'empoigne Mokona assez violemment et lui ordonne de faire appel a Yuuko.

Pov normal

Après la surprise due au retour soudain de sakura et Lionel, nos voyageurs sont allés chez Yuuko à la demande de la princesse, furibonde.

Arrivée à destination, celle-ci ordonna à Yuuko de lui dire où était Fye et la princesse donna en échange à Yuuko le droit de prendre l'un de ses précieux souvenirs.

Shaolan, Kurogane et Mokona ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la princesse était prête a sacrifier lun de ses souvenirs perdus pour retrouver Fye.

Mais une chose était sure, la princesse sentait qu'un gros danger planait au dessus de Fye et le temps était compté.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Nos héros ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait mais, une chose était sûre ils ne pouvaient abandonner Fye dans un combat tel que celui qu'il s'apprêtait a affronter seul. Il leur avait confié qu'il était impossible pour lui de retourner dans son propre monde sauf s'il désirait mourir, c'est donc avec terreur que Sakura, Lionel, Shaolan, Kurogane et même Mokona on appris la mauvaise nouvelle.

Fye était rentré chez lui, nos héros ne savaient pas pour quelle stupide raison le blond avait fait une chose aussi grotesque. Quand chacun se rappela avec violence la façon dont il l'avait traité sakura en l'abandonnant et les trois autres en l'accablant de tous les torts face au départ de Sakura. Il se sentait perdu s'étant enfui loin de l'être qu'il aimait, Il se sentait sans doute véritablement coupable, il était donc parti se punir mais de façon si cruelle pensèrent chacun de ses amis.

C'était une course contre la montre, allaient-ils arriver à temps pour sauver Fye? Chacun l'espérait. Le portail dimensionnel leur paru d'une longueur exagérée mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte de leur impatience se modérant au souvenir de leurs précédents voyages qui s'étaient déroulés a la même vitesse.

L'atterrissage a été le plus douloureux pour Sakura, elle n'avait jamais eu a atterrir avec ses propres force, elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Les garçons avaient toujours été là soit pour la réceptionner soit il la portaient déjà dans leur bras. Elle s'en voulu d'être un tel fardeau et refusa les mains tendues de Lionel et Shaolan, elle se releva seule et ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux avec une seule pensée commune c'est magnifique .

****

Pov Sakura

Les garçons et moi avions beau être subjugués par la beauté des lieux il ne faut pas oublier notre premier but, retrouver Fye. Je les faisaient tous redescendre sur terre en disant :

-Nous devrions nous séparer ici cela sera plus facile pour retrouver Fye et celui qui le trouve vient prévenir les autres, c'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Tous: Oui princesse!!

Mokona: Je pars avec sakura!

Sakura: Merci Mokona.

Kurogane: Faites attention à vous princesse!

Shaolan: Ne fait rien de risqué, hein?

Sakura: Promis.

Lionel : Je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de zèle?

Sakura: Oui, oui, je sais, c'est bon on peut se séparer maintenant.

****

Pov normal

Chacun de nos héros se sont séparés, en pensant à Fye quand soudain surgi au-dessus de leur tête un éclair rouge au-dessus de leur tête qui transpert le ciel obscur les plus proches de ce phénomène étaient Shaolan et Kurogane. Kurogane s'est précipté dans la direction, Shoalan venant a sa rencontre à l'intersection face au seul passage qui menait au château du roi Ashura, ils appelèrent ensuite les autres pour qu'ils puissent s'y rendre ensemble.

Dans leur précipitation Sakura et Mokona après avoir vu l'éclair,distraits par Shaolan qui venait les chercher, n'ont pas vu que dans le ciel se dessinait le fameux tatouage magique de Fye, mais le temps était compté, quand nos cinq héros furent à nouveau tous réunis ils s'engagèrent dans le passage sans une seule hésitation tous avec la certitude que Fye les attendait de l'autre côté.

****

Pov sakura

Mon coeur bat la chamade, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, les garçons sont tendus. Même mon pauvre Mokona aussi tremble, est-ce de peur? Je ne pense pas, nous sommes juste tendus et appréhendant ce que nous allons découvrir. Faites que cela ne soit rien de grave, Je veux courir, rejoindre Fye au plus vite, tant pis si les garçons trouvent que mon comportement est dangereux je n'en peux plus. Avec toute cette tension, Fye est, j'en suis sûre, de l'autre côté j'ai parcouru la distance qui nous séparait du château à une vitesse hallucinante pour moi, si maladroite, pour enfin m'arrêter devant la grande douve du château qui donnait sur le jardin, un jardin mort et fané par manque d'entretien que j'imaginais resplendissant et enchanteur par le passé.

Mon coeur me dit à ce moment-là de tourner la tête sur le côté et le spectacle auquel je fis face m'arracha un cri de douleur. Je n'entendis pas les garçons arriver derrière moi, ma prémonition se réalisait sous mes yeux, j'étais arrivée trop tard. Mon bel Ange n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, celui qui était face à moi était une poupée désarticulée, couvert de sang, immobile, tenu part les cheveux par un homme beau a couper le souffle, certes, mais, qui m'inspira la plus grande haine.

Ce qui m'effrayait le plus fut l'expression de Fye, il semblait calme et serein, mais comment pouvait-il l'être? Comment osait -il m'abandonner après avoir fait naître en moi de tels sentiments, je serais prête a tout pour le voir sourire à nouveau, chanter, rire, tous simplement le voir vivre.

****

Pov normal

Ce que la jeune princesse ressentait, lui fit l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée, mais seulement quelques secondes pour les garçons qui fous de rage foncèrent droit sur l'homme qui tenait l'amour de leur princesse ainsi, leur ami, leur frère, ils n'allaient pas pardonner à ce salaud son offense.

Un combat acharné débuta entre les trois garçons et le bouclier qui les empêchait d'atteindre le roi.

Le début comme la fin du combat n'arrivèrent jamais, la princesse ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais, pendant qu'elle avançait vers le corps de Fye un cercle de lumière s'était formé autour d'elle.

La seule chose qu'elle sentait était ces larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler, le combat avait cessé et Sakura avait pris Fye dans ses bras. Comme dans un état second, elle ne vit pas non plus la pluie d'étoiles qui s'abattait sur la bulle de lumière cre autour de son corps et celui de Fye. Elle grossissait a vue d'oeil jusqu'à ce que la lumière devienne si forte qu'elle fit exploser la bulle et ils purent voir apparaître sakura avec deux grandes ailes d'un blanc éclatant, tenant Fye dans ses bras, ordonnant, les yeux toujours vide, aux garçons de se rapprocher d'elle et chacun leur tour elle leur demanda s'ils étaient près a rentrer chez eux dans leur propre monde.

Shaolan et Lionel se regardèrent et lui dirent que partout où elle sera ils resteraient près d'elle, notre grand ninja lui répondit sans hésiter que la princesse Tomoyo pouvait toujours faire appel à lui si elle avait besoin de lui, que sa place était ici avec eux.

Le regard de sakura repris vie et le sourire aux lèvres elle les fit disparaître et apparaître dans le pays d'origine de Sakura ou le grand prête Yukito les attendait, il prit Fye des bras de la princesse et celle-ci s'effondra vers l'avant, rattrapée par son frère.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Un mois plus tard malgré les retrouvailles avec son frère et la joie d'avoir récupéré tous ses souvenirs, la princesse n'arrivait pas à être heureuse, Shaolan et Kurogane ne semblait pas heureux non plus, leur ami ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Alors qu'elle pensait que tout espoir était perdu, la princesse eu une idée.

Elle s'infiltra dans le subconscient de Fye grâce à l'aide de Mokona, pour voir ce qui pouvait bien le maintenir dans un si long sommeil malgré la guérison de ses blessures. L'esprit de Fye lui résista pendant un certain temps puis céda.

Elle retrouva un enfant qui devait avoir huit ans, apeuré, ses bras serrant ses genoux et la tête camouflée dans ceux-ci, ils étaient dans un trou, une sorte de gros cube qui, a certain moment, se voyait accueillir le corps d'hommes, femmes ou enfants.

Sakura se précipita vers l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras, le consola lui donna tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait en si peu de temps et lui demanda de se réveiller, elle lui expliqua que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemard et qu'à son réveil elle serait là.

L'enfant lui demanda qui elle était, Sakura lui dit "ton ange gardien", elle lui dit qu'il s'appelait Yui Flowright, puis, après l'avoir serré une dernière fois dans ses bras, elle sorti de son esprit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Fye se réveilla, Sakura n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes et elle prit Fye dans ses bras, celui-ci, déjà bouleversé, ne savait que faire puis enfin, il se dit que finalement il devait être au paradis, sa princesse, non, sa reine, le prenait amoureusement dans ses bras comme il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois.

Il se laissa donc aller et profita de la tendresse que Sakura lui donnait, et, se laissant retomber sur le lit, l'entraîna avec lui.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, aucune place pour les mots seuls les gestes et les sensations furent utiles a chacun pour exprimer son amour à l'autre, ils s'unirent avec passion.

Et le lendemain matin, à l'aube, aux premiers rayons de soleil, Fye pensant se parler à lui même dit à voix haute :

la mort est une chose que je vais désormais aimer, car elle m'a permis d'être enfin à toi et toi à mes côtés tout en caressant les cheveux de Sakura.

Sakura qui faisait semblant de dormir pour profiter un peu plus longtemps du moment de répit qu'ils avaient avant les explications, lui pinça la joue, elle lui dit qu'il était vivant et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de mourir pour l'avoir, qu'elle lui appartenait déjà et depuis peu corps et âme, la joie de Fye à ce moment ne peut être décrite, tellement elle était immense.

Mais tout ce qui peut être dit est que leur amour et leur union allait bientôt faire naître une vie mais, cela est une autre histoire.

Fin


End file.
